elnea_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Switch Quests
This is the page for all (Nintendo Switch) quests. For the list of all (Mobile) quests, click here. *Please note that this page is undergoing construction and material is subject to change, thank you! About Quests in Elnea are the first way players are introduced to the game's mechanics. Tasks may be given by any NPC. Depending on the NPC's type, the quest selection you may choose from changes. Wiala's Tavern Bar maiden Wiala runs the Tavern in the kingdom. She gives new Travelers tutorial quests, as well as introduction-to-job, stat-raising, and recipe gathering quests to Citizens. Citizens can also take cooking quests from the bar directly in exchange for rewards. Main Quests= |-| Cooking Quests= |-| Bar Quests= Miara's Library Librarian Miara is the second main quest-giving NPC that will frequently send you on fetch quests for high rewards. Her quests revolve around your citizenship application process, and collecting artifacts and fish for her research. Kagari Accouterments Kagari is one of the two twins who work at the Castle St. Tailor Shop. Their store is on the lookout for new dyes and accessories, and you'll be aiding Kagari in acquiring the goods throughout your adventures. For the gallery of all accessories and hair dyes found in the Switch version, click here. Matsuri Apparel Matsuri is one of the two twins who work at the Castle St. Tailor Shop. Their store is aiming to create new styles to wear, and you'll be aiding Matsuri in acquiring the goods to do so throughout your adventures. For the gallery of all craftable (and found in the Switch version) outfits, click here. Caravan Company The Caravan Company established a trade relationship with Yano Market many moons ago, vowing to bring in all kinds of rare, exotic goods to the kingdom from the outside world. The Company representative, Carlos, is now looking for adventurers to bring him the kingdom's rarities in exchange for rewards. Work Store (Yano Market) The Work Store, otherwise known as the Country Co-Op, is the Yano Market fishing and seed store. The stall clerk, Anthony, puts out seasonal requests in exchange for adventure and work points, as well as bea and baits. Grocery Store (Yano Market) Mary of the Warm 'n' Toasty Grill is a buoyant and cheerful chef, whose cooking skills rival that of Wiala's. She's in need of helpful hands to gather ingredients for her Grocery. Flower Land (Yano Market) Flower Land is the stall which sells all manner of furniture and miscellaneous goods. Astin, the store clerk, will ask citizens to gather various materials and crafted goods for rewards. Combat Store (Yano Market) Gregor of the Muscle Hall prides himself on stocking only the finest weapons for citizens' use in his store. He also provides bounty quests and material collection quests. Roselle Imperial Knights Wiala issues the official Job quests, and other knights may give you quests that involve the collection of moff wool for fabric and rewards. Knights also get hungry from all that training and put out requests for food and drinks. Galphin Scholars Association Wiala issues the official Job quests, and other Scholars may ask you for aid in their research. If you are especially close friends with a Scholar, you may be requested to obtain materials that support their hobbies. Some scholars will provide seasonal dye material collection quests, and share their profit with you as a reward. Dhorme Mountain Corps The Dhorme Mountain Corps are a proud lineage which descended from those who built Elnea Castle. The mountain dwelling families receive Job quests from Wiala, and will be pleased if you can assist them in materials collection. Other NPCs may ask Corps members to find certain materials only the Corps can locate, in return for a fee. Farmers' Management Association The Farmers' Management Association handles all of the produced foods and food goods for the kingdom. Wiala hands out the official Job quests, and other farmers may task civilians with assisting the Association's efforts whenever they are shorthanded. All civilians will be rewarded for the assistance, of course. Shiznee Clergy The Shiznee Clergy divide their time between the affairs of the kingdom, its citizens, and the upkeep of the Temple Atrium gardens. Wiala provides the official Job quests. Clergy members are always accepting help with the temple and its flowers, and provide quests involving perfumes and fertilizers with flowers as rewards. Royalty The Royalty of Elnea are busy governing their Kingdom and enacting new laws to keep things running smoothly. The role of Royalty is considered end-game content, so there are no jobs given by Wiala for fulfilling this achievement. Members of Royalty may ask for civilians to procure the rare Black Lapelle fruits in exchange for greenhouse flowers. Citizens' (Miscellaneous) Quests The kingdom of Elnea is a kingdom that draws its strength from community and bonds of teamwork. All citizens will have some form of request they would like completed. These quests will change depending on the age of the requesting NPC and their relation (friendship-wise) to you. Category:Quests